Nach Hause kommen
by Anke
Summary: Mein persönlicher Endgame-Fixer – kurz & kitschig


Nach Hause kommen

Summery: Mein persönlicher Endgame-Fixer – kurz & kitschig

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört nicht mir, sondern Paramount

* * *

><p>Die Notbeleuchtung tauchte die Brücke der Voyager in diffuses Licht. Vor dem Platz des Piloten zeichnete sich eine dunkle Silhouette ab. Kathryn wusste sofort, dass das nicht Tom war.<p>

„Chakotay", flüsterte sie leise.

Also war er auch gekommen, um Abschied zu nehmen. Vor drei Monaten hatte Tom Paris die Voyager nach einem furiosen Flug über die Golden Gate Bridge auf dem großen Exerzierplatz des Sternenflotten-Hauptquartiers gelandet, zwei Tage nachdem sie durch die Hilfe von Admiral Janeway endlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren. Nachdem nun auch der letzte greise Admiral hinter seinem Ofen hervorgekrochen war und das Wunderschiff besichtigt hatte, sollte die Voyager morgen nach Utopia Planitia überführt werden. Dort würden die besten Ingenieure der Sternenflotte ihr Schiff Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen, analysieren und wieder neu zusammensetzen – nur, dass es dann nicht mehr ihr Schiff sein würde.

„Kathryn", Chakotay hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, sie hier zu sehen. „Der letzte Abend." Es war eine Feststellung.

„Der letzte Abend", bestätigte sie, während sie die Reling umrundete und die Hauptbrücke betrat. „Das endgültige Ende einer Ära. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jetzt, nachdem wir endlich wieder zuhause sind, fast genauso fühle, wie damals, als wir im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet waren."

„In gewisser Weise verlieren wir wieder unser Zuhause und unsere Familie", sagte Chakotay ernst. „Die Voyager wird generalüberholt und die Besatzung verstreut sich in alle Winde. Tuvok ist schon auf Vulkan, Tom und B'Elanna zieht es auf die Jupiter-Station, Harry, Seven und der Doktor sind die Helden aller Forschungsabteilungen der Sternenflotte – und du wirst Admiral."

Kathryn nickte. So sehr sie sich darüber freute, dass jeder seinen Platz im Alpha-Quadranten zu finden schien, so sehr schmerzte das Auseinanderbrechen der Familie, zu der ihre Crew in den langen Jahren im Delta-Quadranten geworden war.

„Und was ist mit dir, Chakotay?", fragte sie leise. Die letzten Monate waren von Schweigen zwischen ihnen gekennzeichnet gewesen. Schweigen über ihre Zukunftspläne. Schweigen, als Chakotay und Seven sang- und klanglos getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Schweigen, weil es so viel zu sagen gab, dass Kathryn gar nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie wusste nur, jetzt war vermutlich die letzte Chance.

Chakotay zuckte die Achseln. „Ich könnte nach Dorvan V gehen oder mich der archäologischen Expedition auf Mioirnek VII anschließen oder …"

„Bleib", unterbrach Kathryn ihn und griff seine Hände. „Ich brauche dich."

„Admirals haben keine ersten Offiziere", schmunzelte Chakotay.

Kathryn erkannte die ungesagte Aufforderung hinter seinen Worten. Sie musste ihm einen guten – den wahren – Grund nennen, warum er nicht gehen durfte, nachdem sie ihn sieben Jahre von sich gestoßen hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie für einen Moment nicht der Versuchung wiederstehen, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Oh, das sollten sie aber und du bist der beste erste Offizier, den man sich nur wünschen kann. Jetzt, nachdem alle Maquis rehabilitiert wurden, steht dieser Karriere auch nichts mehr im Wege…", grinste sie, um dann sofort wieder ernst zu werden. „Ich brauch dich nicht als Kollegen, Chakotay, nicht als ersten Offizier. Ich brauche dich als Freund, Vertrauten, als…" Kathryn schluckte hart, „…Mann."

In Chakotays Blick lag eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, Vorsicht und Liebe. Die Liebe, auf die sie sich in den vergangenen sieben Jahren immer – nun ja, fast immer, doch Seven war in diesem Moment schon fast vergessen – hatte verlassen können. Kathryn zwang sich weiterzusprechen. „Sieben Jahre lang haben wir alles dafür gegeben nach Hause zu kommen, unsere Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hintenangestellt. Nun haben wir dieses Ziel erreicht und scheinen dabei doch alles zu verlieren." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, wollte unbedingt, dass er sah, wie ernst sie es meinte. „Chakotay, dich will ich nicht verlieren. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, immer." Kathryn atmete tief durch, bevor sie zum Abschluss ihrer Rede kam. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß", sagte Chakotay zärtlich, während er sie an sich zog und küsste, vorsichtig zuerst, fast zögerlich, dann immer fordernder. Und als ob dieser Kuss magische Kräfte hätte, spürte Kathryn, wie die letzten Reste des harten, sich selbst verleugnenden Captains von ihr abfielen und sie nur noch Kathryn war, eine Frau, die liebte. Wonnevoll ließ sie sich von ihren Gefühlen und Chakotays Zärtlichkeiten mitreißen.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt", wisperte Chakotay als sie sich nach einer wundervollen Unendlichkeit wieder voneinander lösten.

„Ich weiß", sagte Kathryn sanft. „Ich weiß. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."


End file.
